


Warped

by obsessive-compulsive (godrics_quill22)



Series: The Bamon Diaries [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bamon, Bamon sex, Dinner dates, F/M, Foot Massage, Massage, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Messy, Rimming, Sex, Stress Relief, Tampons, Witch Bonnie Bennett, mentions of Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/obsessive-compulsive
Summary: Bonnie’s had a tough week... especially since it wasthatweek. But Damon wouldn’t let anything as trivial as a little blood stop him.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Series: The Bamon Diaries [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Warped

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you didn’t pay attention to the story tags, here’s a much necessary DISCLAIMER: This some menstrual period shenanigans... 
> 
> It's not the point on which the the story is built but the pair just happened to have sex _in spite of_ it.
> 
> If you can’t handle such, it’s probably best that you skip this update and wait for the next one🤞🏻
> 
> If you’re choosing to still read it, well, all the best. Enjoy 😉

Some days she regretted it, thinking back to when she had cancelled the plans she had made with Damon about going out of town. At the time, she had naïvely believed that they could deal with Klaus Mikaelson quickly and life would go back to normal.

What absolutely naïve mindset that was!!

Like a plague the original had just kept coming. They’d have an upper hand and two minutes later they were back to square one. There was no breathing space and no time for her to meet with Damon.

And then there was that sad reality of not knowing whether she _can_ call him just to plan a date. Or hang out, or just... talk. It was strange because they never really talked about anything and Damon never promised her anything.

They kept their relationship secret from their friends... if you’d call what they have, a relationship, that is. They’ve said things in the past and done things in the past but she was still vague on where she stood with him and didn’t quite have the courage to ask him that.

Somehow, she feared his response.

And in the last week, she found her confusion and uncertainty grow. Damon was going out of his way, killing people, to make sure Klaus’ sacrifice did not happen.... and Damon hadn’t called her at all. That meant Damon still loved Elena right?

She didn’t necessarily feel jealous. She just wanted to clear up the uncertainty.

Strangely, she found herself wishing for something bad to happen so she has an excuse to go to him even if it’s just for sex. _Like she needed that confirmation._

She drove back to her house, groaning unhappily about the day’s events. She had gone to school like always, pretended she was still into cheerleading and stayed back for football practice. 

The most annoying part of her day was when she got her period. She hated it. She was always irritable during that time of the month and nothing that happened afterwards made her happy.

She had gotten into trouble in the last class of the day, with the teacher, had made some pouty remarks at Tyler and Matt that she knew she was going to have to apologize for and her anxiety levels were just rising by the minute thanks to her stupid period.

She got down from the car and slammed the door closed, walking to her door.

Alcohol. She needed alcohol. She thought as she went through the wine cabinet in her house.

The knock on the door interrupted her pity party...

"It's open. I think. Come on in," she said, drinking the wine straight from the bottle as she watched from her peripheral who would walk through the door.

Damon opened the door, eyes carefully scanning the witch before he raised a brow in silent question.

"Bad day... bad week actually. Nothing serious." She added as an afterthought when she realized a lot of things could have gone bad... people she loved and cared about could have died. It was mystic falls after all and having a hormonal battle with yourself was pretty mild on the fucked up radar. 

It took just a raised brow from Damon to get her to stop pouting about her week. 

**She was doomed. In too deep with no chance of getting out.** The thought stunned her, bringing tears to her eyes.

In an instant, Damon was beside her, hands gripping her shoulders gently to turn her towards him, concern evident on his features. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm not hurt or anything." Bonnie replied simply.

He pulled her along, sitting her down on the sofa and sitting on the table before her. “Should you be drinking this when you’re in your time of the month?” He says simply, pulling the bottle of wine away from her firm grip.

Bonnie’s eyes widened for a minute before she settled again. Of course he knew she was on her period. Vampires and blood were just... “wow, I never thought of it. So what, when you walk into town, you can tell which girls are on that?”

“Well, yeah...”

“Oh that must suck...” she frowned.

“Not really... it just means that I usually know which girls to avoid hitting on.” He chuckled.

“You should probably steer clear of me for the next few days.” She offered with a wry smile.

“It’s you, Bonnie. Nothing as trivial as that can keep me away from you.” Damon says with a smile and leaned in to kiss her on her lips.

Her heart leaped, her mind going blank for a few seconds and then shifting into overdrive as she pondered what those words meant.

"Stop thinking too much.” He says and playfully flicked her forehead. “Let's go out and get some dinner, I'm sure we can find a bottle of wine that’s not so sugary if you’re still hung up on getting drunk.”

Bonnie nodded her consent and Damon kissed her forehead as he stood up, pulling her onto her feet with him. “Go take a bath and get dressed. I’m going to change clothes too.”

She was mid-nod and he was stepping away from her when her arm jutted out to grab his, eyes open in mild panic. “You mean we should go out? Like out? Out where people can see us together?”

Damon couldn’t help the chuckle. “Yes... I’m pretty sure that’s what being out means, witchy...” he teased.

“But...” she tried to protest.

“Unless of course you don’t wish to be seen with me.” He paused for a minute. He hadn’t really thought about that possibility.

“Don’t be silly, that’s not what I mean...”

“If you don’t mind that, and I obviously don’t mind that, I see no reason why we can’t go out together. Plus, it’s just a meal. It’s not like I’m going to spread you out on the dinner table and eat you in all manner of ways.”

Bonnie dropped her hand from where it had been gripping his. She felt flushed and as usual, in instances like this, she thanked God for her dark skin.

And then with a chuckle that still hang in the room several minutes later, Damon left.

So she had gone to take a shower, change her tampon and picked a peach dress to wear, choosing to wear a pair of burgundy converse shoes she had, and some anklets.

She wasn’t in a really tolerable mood yet but at least she didn’t hate life anymore.

Ooooooooooo000ooooooooooO

She had told him all about her week and how the stress seemed to have climaxed on that day. How things turned sour, then bitter, and how she was dreading apologizing to her friends for snapping at them. She had said anything except the fact that she had missed him terribly. 

The restaurant was a familiar one. Not the Mystic Grill but still a popular spot for the locals. She run into way too many of her school mates and was not surprised when her phone beeped with a text from Caroline halfway into her dinner. It simply read; _[We need to talk.]_

She ignored the text. She would deal with that later... for now, she chose to focus on Damon and hear all his attempts at making her feel better. By the time they left the restaurant in his car, she was feeling much better.

Ooooooooooo000ooooooooooO

When they got back to her house, he got out first and opened the door for her, a gesture that pulled a chuckle out of her. She invited him into the house, not that he needed one, thinking that she just wanted the company tonight. 

The door had barely closed behind them when she felt his breath on her bare shoulder as he cupped her breasts in both hands and snuggled against her from behind. She leaned back into him, welcoming the touch and feeling safe and comfortable, and comforted, in his arms. And to her surprise and dismay, sexually aroused as well. 

She often felt horny during her period and it wasn’t unusual for her to rub one out but she had never felt close enough to any guy to have sex during her period, or even to consider the possibility of having sex during that time of month. Besides, the last few days had been so stressful and overwhelming that sex hadn't even crossed her mind.

Now she felt a longing... a rising ache that she didn't want to encourage. Sex right now would be messy, embarrassing, and just... plain unusual.

"Be careful what you start. Remember what I said earlier?" she whispered, still enjoying the warmth that his body supplied.

"I didn't forget. I’m just going to give you a massage. Is that okay?” With that he moved his hands to her shoulders and began rubbing the top of her shoulders and kneading the soft flesh above her collarbone, gently massaging the base of her neck, running both thumbs up the back of her neck in alternating circles against her backbone, and then back down slowly to her shoulders again.

It was better than okay, and she answered him with a soft sigh and by moving her hair up out of the way with her hand to give him unrestricted access to the back of her neck. He responded with kisses to her neck that gave her chills that seemed to run straight to her nerves, as he continued to massage her shoulders. 

The next thing she knew, Damon had unzipped the back of her dress and deftly slipped the top over her bra and down her arms and dropped it to the floor; she was standing in bra and panties with the dress pooled around her feet. Almost as quickly, he unclipped the bra strap and her bra joined the dress on the floor.

"What happened to just a massage?" She whispered even through the lazy haze that his caress had formed in her mind.

"I'm still massaging," Damon replies simply.

Indeed he was. His hands cupping her breasts; squeezing and kneading and caressing, forefingers and thumbs tweaking her nipples — another jolt running straight to her clit. This was getting out of hand. Bonnie wanted to stop him before it went any further, but she couldn't bring herself to actually make a move to take his hands away from her breasts.

Damon took her by the hand he led her toward the bedroom; she had to slip off her shoes and kick the dress away to keep from tripping over it.

"What are you doing?" she asked even as she allowed him to tug her along to her bedroom.

"If I'm going to give you a proper massage, I think you need to lie down on the bed."

So they were going to the bedroom. _One step closer to sex, which she wanted, but didn't want to permit, or really just an innocent massage for a stressed out girl?_

Bonnie lay face down on the bed and felt when Damon straddled her legs. His massage was firm and thorough. He started at her shoulders; both hands kneading her tight, tense muscles from the top of her shoulders, moving down to her shoulder blades, then along her spine down to the top of her black panties. Then out to the sides on her lower back, and back to the shoulders again. 

He alternated between deeply massaging her muscles and lightly caressing the surface of her skin, and no spot was neglected. Next to her arms; she felt both hands on her left shoulder, gently positioning her arm alongside her body; hand at her waist, then giving her whole arm the same treatment. Damon gently picked her hand up off the bed and began massaging.

 _This is new. No one has ever massaged my hands before._ she thought lazily. From her wrist to palm, down each finger from base to tip. He spent several minutes on her left hand, then repeated the whole sweet, heavenly process on her right side. 

She had never been this relaxed, and never believed it was possible considering all the tension she had to deal with, with Klaus Mikaelson still in town making sure she had no peace of mind. And yet, it was almost a meditative experience as all the details of her week from hell faded away; she was aware of her breathing and of the sensations of his touch, and very little else. 

Damon gently placed her arm back alongside her body, and moved briefly to the top of her shoulders again before focusing his attention on her neck. With his thumbs along her spine, she felt his fingers sliding up into her hair as he began massaging her scalp. 

His fingertips moved in firm but gentle circles on the back of her head, down over her temples, across her forehead. Her hair was getting tousled and messed up and it felt _great._ She couldn't believe how good this felt; she'd never had anyone massage her so thoroughly before. Finally, she felt his body weight as he sank down on top of her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

It was an effort to speak. _"Perfect,"_ she managed to say, her words coming off like a satisfied purr. This was everything she didn’t know she needed.

Damon smiled and moved down to her legs. Starting with the top of the thigh, he gave her left leg the same combination of deep massage and sensual caressing that he had bestowed on the rest of her body. She didn't realize how tense her thighs and calves were until his fingers dug into the muscles and slowly released the stress she had been feeling all week. 

Finishing with the left leg, his hands moved up to her buttocks, and massaged her ass cheeks through her panties. It wasn't overtly sexual, just a continuation of the full body treatment. Then on to her right thigh and down her right leg.

Finishing with the right calf, he scooted down a little and she thought the massage was over. 

But then he bent her left leg up, resting the toes against his chest, and began massaging her foot. His fingertips dug forcefully into the ball and sole of her foot, creating an intense mixture of pain and pleasure. 

It felt good, but it also hurt in a dull, aching way when his fingertips probed deep and hit a certain spot. She remembered reading about something about specific spots on a person's foot corresponding to different internal organs, and that pain when these spots were manipulated was evidence of some problem with the corresponding organ. Weird thought to be having in her current position, she mused, smiling at her own silliness.

Just when the pain was getting a little too intense, his touch softened and he began lightly rubbing her toes, gently pushing the pain away from base to tip. 

She didn’t have time to prepare for what he did next because she never thought that was possible. With both hands caressing her foot, his mouth engulfed her big toe.

Damon sucked on her big toe, then took in half the rest of her toes; tongue swirling and probing between the toes, sucking on each one, then moving to the next one, sucking in one at a time then two at a time, licking the underneath while his teeth grazed the top. 

Hot, wet, ticklish, erotic, sensual, relaxing... it was everything all at once, overwhelming her senses. This was new to her, the sensations that accompanied the attention he was giving her. 

After several minutes of this ethereal bliss, he released her foot and dropped it to the bed.

The air felt cool on her wet toes and it seemed to take an eternity before he repeated his actions on her right foot, plunging her into ecstasy she never believed was possible. 

Her foot dropped to the bed, and she smiled, feeling his breath as he slowly made his way up her body. As massages go, this was definitely the best she had ever gotten and she was starting to pout about the fact that there would be no happy ending for this session. Bummer.

The next thing she knew, his nose was pressed against the back of her panties, and she felt his hot breath on her anus through the panties. His nose slid up the cleft in her buttocks, pushing the panties into her crack, until he reached her lower back. She felt teeth graze her skin on her left cheek, and then felt her panties slide down about an inch. Now his tongue licked all the way across the top of her ass to the right cheek. Inch by inch, his teeth pulled her panties down and she knew, another inch and her tampon string would be visible.

Now, she was unbearably horny and knew Damon must have picked up on it. libido kicked into high gear and she realized that she wanted everything but felt the need to warn him again.

"One last warning," she said, "I'm on my period."

His reply was to pull her panties down even farther and swipe her asshole with his tongue. _Okay, we're doing this!_

Bonnie gave in to the pleasure completely. He was in charge of this pleasure trip; he knew where he was going and how to get there and she was going to trust him completely.

Who would have known, that she, Bonnie Bennett, would trust Damon Salvatore so much? The idea was just... mind numbing.

He pulled her panties off and tossed them away, and settled back down with his tongue against her asshole. Licking and sucking and nuzzling with his nose, her asshole was the center of attention. This was no accidental slip of the tongue or tentative exploration; he was making love to her asshole with his tongue. 

Slow, sweet love to the most intimate and sensitive part of her body. His hot wet tongue swirled and probed and tasted and she found herself gripping the bedsheets tightly and pushing her ass up against his face, wanting him deeper. 

He gripped the front of her hips and pulled her ass upward as his tongue wormed itself deeper and deeper into her opening, until he was French-kissing her asshole; swirling his tongue around inside her. In and out, deeply probing and then licking all around the outside, getting her so wet with saliva and so relaxed that his tongue slipped in a little easier with each thrust.

Finally, he pulled back and nudged her to turn over. Rolling over onto her back, she looked into his eyes and saw a mischievous twinkle mixed in with lust and something else. — _adoration, love?_ Bonnie didn’t want to hope, but she couldn’t stop herself when he looked at her that way and touched her in this way without cringing...— before his face descended to her pussy. 

She spread her legs wide to give him room as his tongue licked from asshole to clit, playfully licking the string of her tampon from side to side on the way up. She ran her fingers through his hair as he concentrated more and more on her clit. Slow and gentle, wet and soft, his tongue swirled on her clit.

Then, quickly licking it first for lubrication, he slowly slid a middle finger into her already wet asshole. It was so unexpected and felt so good and dirty and kinky and just... she moaned, unable to hold it in any longer.

He gently stroked in and out of her ass several times, then added a second finger. Two fingers in her ass gave her a full feeling; strange but not uncomfortable, but then he stroked upwards against the thin membrane separating her rectum and vagina, the pressure pushed the tampon against the front of her vagina and into the pocket above her cervix, a jolt of intense pleasure pleasure was intense, and suddenly the whole universe consisted of the space between her legs; the fingers and tampon invading and filling her most intimate cavities, the tongue swirling around her clit. 

This was the climax of an hour-long full body massage, and she was on the verge of another kind of climax.

With both hands clutching the back of his head, she tightened her thighs around his ears and strained her hips upward into the rhythmically stroking fingers and tongue. Her eyes closed and she gasped and dug into his hair and scalp as a tremendous orgasm shook her body. 

She was on a high, her entire body trembling as she climaxed, her sphincter clenching around his fingers as though in silent thanksgiving. 

Damon’s tongue was still lapping at her clit but was gentler as her spasms slowly subsided. Sound returned; she could hear herself breathing, panting actually, and when she opened her eyes she was looking into his smiling, mischievous eyes.

She relaxed her grip and he slowly withdrew his fingers from her ass and stood up, shedding his V-neck shirt in one quick motion, then undoing his belt buckle and sliding his jeans and briefs off in one single move. His cock was fully hard and she could see the wetness of the pre-cum on the tip. Without a word he leaned down and wrapped the string of her tampon around his finger and pulled it out; wrapping it in a tissue and placing it on the nightstand.

They didn’t need words after that. Bonnie didn’t have time to get self conscious and worried about making a mess. How could she think straight when Damon looked at her in this manner? Like he loved her. Damon looked at her like he loved every inch of her and he _acted_ like he loved every inch of her.

He entered her slowly, gently, going halfway in to get lubricated, then back out and in a little farther, finally going all the way in and sinking down on top of her, never diverting his gaze from her eyes the whole time, until they were joined chest to breasts, belly against belly, cock deep in cunt, her legs and arms wrapped around him. 

Then he kissed her...

There’s a lot of things she enjoyed about being with Damon and that simple truth was echoed in her mind the moment the vampire kissed her. He touched her, kissed her, fucked her, like he owned her. 

He owned her with this kiss. Deep, wet, sloppy soul kissing; she didn't care that this tongue had just been in her asshole; actually, it turned her on even more. 

This tongue had loved her tonight when she didn’t feel it was a good time to be loved. Her body, her toes, her ass and clit had all received his love and she moaned once more as overwhelming sensations coursed through her mind and body. 

Damon picked up speed, thrusting faster into her sloppy wet pussy, then slowed down, settling into a slow, sensual rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his back; he had one hand clutching the top of her shoulder from the back and the other holding the back of her head. 

His hard cock slid in and out of her soaking wet pussy with a squelching noise and their breaths mingled together as their tongues played with each other. 

Their bodies fit together perfectly, and moved as one. This ecstasy built with every tender stroke inside her, and went on and on. she closed her eyes, aware of nothing but flesh. —his, hers, theirs— there was nothing else: not the room or her bed or the walls... they might as well have been fucking on the bare grass somewhere in space just skin and slippery wetness and hot breath and the perfect merging of cock and pussy. 

She felt his orgasm building from the way his thrusts got faster, deeper, and the way he gripped her shoulder tighter and his breathing got more ragged and urgent. She didn't need another orgasm. More than anything, she wanted to feel him orgasm inside her and eagerly anticipated the coming release.

Finally, he shook and moaned and thrust harder as he came inside her, pumping spurt after spurt of cum into her pussy and gripping her tighter. 

Bonnie felt Damon’s orgasm like her own. They were one flesh now and the spasms seemed to ripple through her body too. The swamp between their legs got even wetter as his cum filled her up and then overflowed. They were wet all over with their shared juices: semen and saliva, pussy juice and sweat. 

Their kiss finally broke and he panted into the side of her neck as he slowed down, grinding his pubis into her clit in a slow, lazy, circular motion.

They lay there for a long time in their soup of body fluids, not talking, just breathing and caressing and coming down from this high. Finally, his cock softened and slipped out of her, and she could feel the wetness running down the crack of her ass.

He kissed the tip of her nose and rose up off her; sitting on his knees between her legs.

"I think we're going to need a shower," Damon says with a soft smile, his fingers tenderly trailing down the insides of her thigh. 

Bonnie knew without looking. Somehow, she feared what she would find when she looked so instead, she focused on him, trying to see a hint of discomfort on his features, anything to signal regret for having sex with her during this sensitive time.

There was none.

She breathed, relief flooding her. "I think you're right.” she simply replied.

“Come on.” Damon says and easily lifted her off the bed and supersped into the shower. He turned on the water, holding Bonnie close to him as the water run down their bodies.

Bonnie didn’t know how long they stood that way but she felt his hands on her now, soapy as he cleaned her up and she smiled, pouring soap into her palm to return the favour. 

When they were both as clean as they were going to be, Damon shut off the shower and grabbed a towel for her, reaching for the other towel in the room.

He patted down quickly, pressing a kiss to her forehead; “take your time in here... I’m going to go change the sheets and clean up the room for you.”

“I can...” Bonnie started to protest but Damon was having none of it.

“That’s the whole point of having superspeed, Bon... just tell me where you keep your extra sheets.”

“Bottom drawer.”

“Right.” And just like that, he was out.

When Bonnie re entered her bedroom, she didn’t know what she had expected but the room looked... normal. Well, normal except for Damon wearing his pants and sitting propped up on her bed just waiting for her. She almost laughed. “Did I take too long?”

“No, I was done in less than two minutes.” He shrugged, patting the sheets beside him.

Bonnie stood at the door, overwhelmed by everything. It was getting painful not being able to tell him how she was feeling about him. Somehow, she feared being at a disadvantage.

“Hey witchy, you okay?” Damon asked, hooking a finger under her chin to lift her face up. He had sped to her when it seemed she had zoned out, concern marring his features. Bonnie’s response was a smile as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his midsection. “Need another massage?” He asked.

Bonnie chuckled. “What’s this going to be? An inside joke?” 

“Well, I was always the comedian...” he indulged, pulling her onto the bed.

Bonnie didn’t recall what the initial stress was about. She couldn’t think about anything else as she fell asleep in Damon’s arms that night.


End file.
